gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
B.Y.S.
B.Y.S. is a song performed by Gang Starr featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Guru :I'm like a sniper rhymes'll strike ya when I'm rockin :Mad chicks be jockin' when the G Starr's talking :And that's because my word is bond :I get much fan mail and I always respond :So tell your hon to write me too :Make sure she puts attention Mr. Guru :Brothers know the flow is unique :I got 100 wild styles in my black valise :MC's wanna be me so they keep askin :For me to teach 'em methods both slow and fast :And others wanna act as if they're better :But they only got one style which ain't all that clever :I'm cooler than wind, harder than cold steel :I get the ladies with more than just sex appeal :A mystic psychic scanning all your thoughts :I'll touch your soul and make your brain feel caught :When my rapture traps ya and makes you mine :You'll submit to the gift and to the lyrical lines :So suckers realize that the size is too large :When I come through I'm pullin' whole crews cards :I be wreckin' correct and on the gangster tip :MC's who front: Imma' gonna bust your shit :Guru :I wonder do you love it enough :I'm steppin' rugged and tough, never to front or to bluff :I got the fresh cut baldy, the brothers call me :Guru the man yes with all the :J-A-Z-Z-Y type essence, street type lessons manifesting :The one who make the fly ladies feel pleasant :Never forgettin' that to myself I'm true :Do what you want to but watch yourself though "duke" :I don't wanna hear all of that loud mouthing :Try to pull yours out when nothing comes out :Then you'll see why you can't compete with me :The notorious Guru of the Gang you see :Starr stands for power like I said before :I'm like the doctors cure slicker than Roger Moore :I slide up to a crab MC like this :Tap 'em in the head with my mic like this :I'll be revealing that you're weak to the world if you wish :And I insist that if you persist :Then you get creamed, cuz Imma' get real steamed :So don't you try to flex and try to look all mean :Heyo check it that's dead that's it :Cuz all you phony ass rappers Imma' bust your shit :Guru :Now when you see me on the set you know I may unleash :A lyric like a mad dog barking through the speaker :Step off unless you wanna get torn up :Your raps worn out burned out fucked up :You locked up or maybe you locked out :Cuz at the battle last time you snuck out :But now I'm rolling over you full blast :I'm here to let you know no longer will the bull last :MC's telling lies and poppin' all those myths :Keep on fakin' moves and Imma'... Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Gang Starr - "B.Y.S." Category:Playback FM Category:GTA San Andreas songs